Innocent Princess
by Spanenx
Summary: Sasori membenci adik tirinya,Sakura.Ia tega memberikannya pada sahabat brengseknya, Pein.Orang yang diam-diam memiliki dendam padanya.Akankah ia menyesal telah memasukkan adik polosnya dalam kandang singa?PeinSaku/Lemon/WARNING ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA/


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Innocent Princess by** **Shinachiku209**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**warning : Typo,gaje,abal,LEMON,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**—oOo—**

Disebuah club malam ada seorang -ralat- dua orang berdarah bangsawan yaitu Rikudou Pein dan Akasuna Sasori.

Keduanya merupakan dua sahabat yang selalu mencari hiburan di _club Akatsuki_ untuk menghilangkan penat usai bekerja di perusahaan masing-masing.

"Hei, Pein! Aku tertarik pada salah satu wanitamu." ujar Sasori sambil meneguk alkoholnya

Pein mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa?" tanyanya datar

"Shion, dan aku menginginkannya." tutur Sasori santai membuat Pein mendengus kecil

"Dia hanya seorang jalang." ucap Pein meremehkan

Sasori menatapnya datar,"Aku tidak peduli."

"Apa yang aku dapat?" tanyanya to the point. Meskipun keduanya sepasang sahabat, Pein yang merupakan seorang pengusaha muda tentu saja menginginkan keuntungan dari salah satu jalangnya yang diinginkan Sasori.

**"****Apa**** pun!"** ujar Sasori tegas membuat senyum kemenangan tercipta dibibir _kissable _Pein.

"Aku menginginkan adikmu." ucap Pein membuat Sasori berdecak

"ck, kau menginginkan adik yang tak berguna itu? really?" dengusnya remeh

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau menginginkan wanita jalang seperti Shion?" Pein balik tanya

"Berhenti memanggilnya jalang! aku menginginkan dia menjadi milikku." ucap Sasori beranjak dari kursi bar dan sebelum benar-benar pergi ia berbicara sesuatu yang masih terdengar oleh Pein

"Kalau kau _menginginkannya,_ kau ambil saja. Aku tidak peduli." setelah nya ia pergi meninggalkan Pein yang menyeringai.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah memberikan nya padaku, Akasuna." desisnya dengan seringai jahatnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Innocent Princess**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini." ujar Sasori datar pada adiknya, Haruno Sakura.

"Kenapa Saku tidak boleh tinggal bersama onii-chan?" tanyanya polos membuat Sasori malas melihatnya

Akasuna Sasori merupakan seorang bangsawan dari keturunan ibunya, AKASUNA.

Ia membenci Sakura karena kelahirannya menyebabkan sang ibu meninggal, selain itu mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Sakura merupakan putri ibunya dengan seorang pengusaha kaya yang dibencinya, Haruno Kizashi. Pria yang baru meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Ia menyeringai mengingat dimana ia melihat penderitaan di manik emerald bulat adiknya saat kehilangan Kizashi, sama seperti ia kehilangan ibunya.

_Kenapa Saku harus tinggal disini? Saku tidak suka! Tou-chan...Saku merindukan mu._

"Haruno!" seru datar seseorang yang tak lain adalah Pein membuat Sakura terperanjat di sofa yang diduduki nya. Ia tadi diantar maid masuk dan disuruh duduk menunggu pemilik Mansion, sedangkan kakaknya sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu.

"Nii-chan siapa?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menatap Pein polos membuat sesuatu diselangkangannya berdenyut

'shit'

_melihat wajahnya saja membuat ku terangsang, kau akan segera ku jadikan budak sex ku._

"Pein, Rikudou Pein. Mulai hari ini kau milikku! dan di Mansion ini hanya peraturan ku yang berlaku." tuturnya tegas

Sakura cemberut,"Kenapa Saku milik Nii-chan, kan Saku bukan barang."

"Tidak ada penolakan dan minum ini." ucap Pein menyodorkan minuman yang sudah dicampur dengan obat perangsang

Ia menyeringai begitu Sakura mengambil dan meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Kosongkan Mansion." perintah Pein pada kepala maidnya

"Ha'i Rikudou-sama." maid yang sudah lanjut usia itu menatap kasihan pada Sakura lalu pergi

Sakura berdesis,"Sss...Nii-chan apa disini tidak ada AC? panas sekali." keluh Sakura

_obat perangsang nya sudah bekerja ya?_

"Buka saja bajumu." sahut Pein santai

wajah Sakura memerah,"Mmm... kamar Saku dimana?"

"Disini saja, Ah...jika mau aku bisa membantumu." tawarnya dengan seringainya

Sakura yang lemas hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia merasa tidak kuat berjalan dirasa sesuatu dibawahnya berkedut dan basah.

Pein berjongkok didepannya membuka pakaian Sakura menyisakan bra dan celana dalam yang berwarna sama dengan bra nya, hitam.

"Nii-chan kenapa _itu_ nya Saku berkedut?" tanya Sakura polos dan mendesah saat Pein menyentuhnya.

"Ia ingin sesuatu yang besar memasukinya, _Candy_." Pein mengelus selangkangan Sakura dibalik CD nya

"ahh ahh Nii-chanh berhentihh Sakuhh tidak ahh nyamanh." bukannya berhenti Pein justru menggeser cd-nya kesamping dan memasukkan jari tengahnya membuat Sakura memekik

"AHH ssakith Nii-chan." keluh Sakura

Tangan kiri Pein mengeluarkan dada kiri Sakura dari sarangnya dan memijatnya lembut,"hanya sebentar, setelahnya kau akan menikmatinya." tangan kanan Pein mempercepat kocokan di celah basahnya

"ahh ahh Nii-chanh janganh berhentihh Sakuh ahh sukah ahh ahh." desahnya nikmat membuat Pein mendengus dan menghentikan kocokannya

"ahh kenapa Nii-chan berhenti? tadi itu menyenangkan" protes Sakura

Pein mendengus,"Kita lanjutkan dikamar." ucapnya datar sedari tadi ia menahan gairahnya sejak melihat tubuh Sakura, kejantanannya berdenyut sakit.

Ia membopong tubuh Sakura didepan membuat Sakura refleks mengalungkan lengan dilehernya dan kakinya ia kaitkan di pinggang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang keras.

"ahh Nii-chanh apah inih ahhh ahh kenapah kerash sekalih?" tanya Sakura sambil menggesekkan organ intim keduanya tanpa sadar, membuat Pein yang baru saja sampai dipintu kamarnya menggeram nikmat.

"Dasar tidak sabaran, kau harus dihukum, _Candy_." desis Pein lalu membenturkan punggung Sakura ke dinding mencium bibir Sakura kasar, ia memagut dan melumat bibir yang akan menjadi candunya.

_Sial, bibirnya benar-benar memabukkan._

Pein menopangnya dengan satu lengan sedangkan yang satunya berusaha melepas celana rumahan yang dipakainya.

Begitu cd Pein lepas, terlihatlah kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegak dengan ukuran dan panjang diatas rata-rata yang membuat para wanita menjerit nikmat saat memasukinya.

"Kita akan melakukannya perlahan, _Candy._" ujar Pein sambil menggesekkan miliknya pada pangkal paha Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"ahh melakukanh ahh ahh apah?" tanyanya sambil terpejam membuat Pein gusar melihatnya. Ia ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya tapi ia ingin menikmati tubuh molek Sakura perlahan-lahan.

"Sesuatu yang mereka sebut dengan...

_...surga dunia._" bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga Sakura.

**Tbc?**

**_Shinachiku209_**

**_—oOoSenin, 09 Maret 2020oOo—_**

* * *

**Nanggung ya? Pengen RnR nya dong? Author baru jadi penulisannya jelek.**


End file.
